


Just Lose It

by Commander_Janeway_Shepard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Janeway_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Janeway_Shepard
Summary: Just a funny edit, what else does one do with their time at 3am? :P**********This is a fan made video, no copyright infringement intended. No financial gain was made from this video. The clips, footage and music belong to their respective owners.**********





	Just Lose It

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally decided to start making actual videos again after a ten plus year hiatus.  
> This is a semi rough edit. Yes there are a couple of disjointed f*ck ups, I am experimenting with a new editing program :P I'll get the hang of it eventually haha.  
> So... enjoy a weird little edit that I compiled from the videos/bits and pieces I had stored on my computer. :P  
> Sorry about the lack of HD in some parts. I couldn't be bothered at 3am to find HD versions of everything, I just used what I had handy :)


End file.
